soniccrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Proto Man
Proto Man, real name Blues, production name DLN-000, is a character from the Mega Man franchise that appears in the Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide crossover. He was created by Dr. Wily and Doctor Light to be the first in a series of intelligent robots known as Robot Masters. History Pre-Worlds Collide During Mega City's celebration of Mega Man's birthday, Proto Man (under the alias Break Man) attacks him. He makes quick work of Robot Masters Bomb Man, Guts Man and Cut Man. He fights Mega Man and is about to defeat him, only for the latter to plead to spared so that his father's heart won't be broken. Break Man is about to depart until Mega Man grabs a hold to unmask him. Before either can do anything further, the Genesis Wave struck. (WC #0) Protector of Mega City In a reset version of Mega City, after the Genesis Wave, Proto Man learned that the bank had been broken into. Following the screaming of the distressed citizens, he found that the culprits were a group of new robots that he'd never seen before: the Roboticized Masters. He engaged the criminals in battle but was quickly overwhelmed by Knuckles Man, and Rose Woman, but was fortunately rescued by the timely arrival of his brother Mega Man Weakened by the battle, he reluctantly agreed to let Mega Man take over, but warned him that the Masters were both powerful and strange in their design. He observed the battle up until Mega Man followed the Roboticized Masters and Metal Sonic through a Warp Ring, which he took scans of before teleporting to Light Labs An overjoyed Dr. Light greeted him, but Proto Man maintained his distance from his creator as he provided him with the data drive containing his info on the ring. Roll, recognizing the damage he had suffered, persuaded him to let her repair him-with no involvement from Dr. Light-so that he could rejoin the battle more quickly. Later on, Proto Man tried to stop Bass and Metal Sonic when they arrive to kidnap Dr. Light, but fails. Afterwards, he joined Mega Man, Rush Sonic and Tails to enter the Warp Ring to find Light, only to find themselves in the Skull Egg Zone. (WC #1, #2, #3, #4) Post-Worlds Collide After Mega Man's world is restored through use of Chaos Control, Proto Man regresses back into being Break Man. In addition, his damage of the city, plus Mega Man and the Robot Masters is undone. (Mega Man #28) Personality Proto Man is cool and reserved, and unafraid of facing superior odds. While heroic at heart-and apparently somewhat friendly to his siblings-he maintains a cool distance from his creator, Dr. Light, based on previous difficulties between them. Though stubborn, he is also logical, and can be persuaded to take the most reasonable course even if it isn't entirely to his liking. Appearance Proto Man's chest, arms, and legs are gray, while most of his body is red. He has a yellow scarf, able to transform his hand into the Proto Buster, similar a few other Robot Masters (like Mega Man and Quake Woman), and black sunglasses. Underneath his helmet, his hair is tall and shaped like lightning, and also curved slightly. Trivia *A variant cover of Archie Sonic Universe Issue 51 has Proto Man along with Knuckles and includes an Angel Island background. *Proto Man is colored red because it is the opposite color to blue (which is Mega Man's primary color). *In the 1994 Mega Man cartoon, Proto Man, along with Dr. Wily and Eddie were both voiced by Scott McNeil (who voiced MacHopper). McNeil also voiced Wily and Beat in the OVA Mega Man: Upon a Star. *Proto Man's name is derived from prototype, in reference to his status as Dr. Light's first ever robot creation. His normal name, Blues, is in reference to the musical genre, in keeping with the series' running theme of music-related names. **The name Proto Man is actually a name exclusively used in the English localizations of the Mega Man video games, whereas Blues was his name in the original Japanese versions. The Archie Mega Man series uses Blues as his real name. *Proto Man's character in the altered reality has advanced beyond the usual continuity of the Mega Man comics; in the series beforehand, he was going by the alias "Break Man" and was not only antagonistic towards Dr. Light and Mega Man, but an actual ally of Dr. Wily's. Gallery Enter Proto Man.jpg Protoman 01.jpg SU 51 Rivals Variant.jpg External links * *Proto Man at Mega Man Knowledge Base Category:Antiheroes Category:Robot Masters Category:Males